bella durmiente comedia lean!
by Nekito-chan
Summary: una mescla entre x0x artas cosas bueno realmente deben leerla ¬¬ es una orden xDDD


Era se una vez un rey y una reina que vieron cumplidos todos sus sueños al tener una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Winry. Para festejarlo invitaron a todas las hadas del reino. Pero en la fiesta apareció un hada a la que no habían invitado, una hechicera, al echarla de la celebración dijo que la niña tocaría un círculo de transmutación y moriría. Afortunadamente, las hadas madrinas para evitar este terrible destino, dulcificaron el maleficio.

Hada: su hija no morirá, sino que caerá en un profundo sueño del que vendrá un joven príncipe a despertarla hada porqué siempre las princesas acaparan toda la atención, no hay una historia donde valoren más a las hadas? u.ú Ok me voy a la CenicientaLos mensajeros del rey recorrieron el reino anunciando que estaba prohibido el uso de la alquimia y tiraron cada libro con ese conocimiento al mar. Habían comprometido a la princesa con un príncipe del reino vecino Edward: al que le importaba un comino esa niña tonta. Ella no tenía gana alguna de casarse con él, menos por obligación Edward: yo tampoco TT. A sus 16 años de vida aun no se cumplía la maldición. La chica había crecido feliz, hermosa y con una estúpida afición asía las maquinas, siempre acompañada de sus hadas madrinas menos la susodicha que se fue a la cenicienta. Un día la princesa decidió escaparse para conocer el pueblo.

Winry: y a quién le interesa el pueblo? Nekito: a ti ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.en otro reino.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alphonse: hermano, debes estar nervioso…

Edward: por qué?

Alphonse: vas a besar a una chica…

Edward: Al ese no es tu dialogo grandísimo idio…

Ejem, dije que en otro reino… Ed & Al: n.nU

Alphonse: hey, hermano espera adónde vas?

Edward: voy a escaparme, cosa que es taaaaaaaaaaaaaan obvia como la autora no se esmera mucho en hacer una buena historia y voy a encontrarme con esa tipa fea!

Nekito: algún problema con mi historia?

Winry: como que fea? le tira una llave inglesa

Edward: lo siento no alterare mas el guión

Nekito: así me gusta, ahora sigan!

No hagan caso al pequeño corte, emmmm a sí!… el príncipe iba a fugarse…

Edward:…

Se iba a fugar…

Edward:…

Que se iba a escapar…

Edward:…

Despierta imbécil!

Edward: hum? Qué?

Nekito: lo haces de nuevo y te mato! Crees acaso que el narrador es gratis? no debo pagarle y tú le haces repetir como mil veces la misma parte!

Narrador: podríamos **SEGUIR**!

Ed & Nekito: OwO ok!

Bueno emmmm Edward salió del palacio Alphonse: y yo? TwT y Al también Alphonse: nOn no Al no, no tiene nada que hacer ahí!Al: TT Fue al pueblo Al: n.n dijo al// no hagas escándalo y deja que siga//Al: pero dijo Al/ Ed: si, Al, pero al pueblo/ Al: y quien fue/ Ed: yo quien mas/Al: aps TT Antes de ese inteligente comentario Edward llegó al puebloEd: te estas saltando partes/narrador: si no lo hago aun estaríamos en el había una vez! Así que cállate! Fin! nekito: ¬¬ no te saltes tanto! Llegó al pueblo y vio mucha gente, y, entre la multitud Ed: cuanta gente/narrador: mucha vio una hermosa joven ed: mmmm! Sish! Hermosa! Sóplame el ojo! la que parecía estar perdida, se acercó.

Ed: hola! feeeaaaaa!

Winry: nOn hola! Y tú?

Ed: cómo te llamas? eres un monstruo

Winry: me llamo Winry no es mi culpa de que te echaran del señor de los anillos con tu papel de Hobbit por ser excesivamente enano inclusive con ese papel!

Edward: que lindo nombre yo soy Edward como que excesivamente enano!

Winry: y dime Ed…

Blanca nieves: se me perdió uno de mis enanos…

Winry: ahí está! indicando a Ed

Blanca nieves: oye! Mis enanos no son TAN pequeños!

Ed: a quien le dices mas pequeño que un enano?

BN: a quien mas?

Winry y Bn: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj

Dos semanas después . Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj

Winry: de que nos reíamos?

Bn: ya lo olvidé!

…

Nekito: ven! Ahora se fue el narrador y tendré que contratar otro!

Ed, Winry y Bn: lo sentimos!

Nekito: blanca nieves! Fuera de esta historia!

Bn: ok TT

Nuevo narrador: cobro extra por comentarios!

Al: eso no es equivalencia! Un narrador no puede recibir nada sin primero dar algo a cambio es la primera ley de la historia de nekito!…………emmmm…alguien me escucha?

Narrador: Al contado?

Nekito: sólo tengo 13 años TwT!

Narrador: entonces te aré un descuento mil dólares!

Nekito: ni sé a cuanto está el dólar!

Narrador: ignorante! Está bien solo…. 10000000000000000 pesos

Nekito: púdrete la gente se está aburriendo de leer! TT no pongan 'atrás'!

Gente: ¬¬

De la nada aparece un narrador .

Winry: dime Ed te gustan los chubis W? de donde eres?

Ed: del reino vecino me encantan

Winry: que lindo el nombre de tu reino el mío es el de aquí a mí W

Ed: oh no! Mira la hora!

Winry: existen los relojes?

Ed: que se yo! Pero por la posición del sol!

Winry: oh si! Claro!

Ed: debemos volver!

Winry: siiii!

Ed y Winry corrieron y encontraron una casita de chubis y…nekito: ni que fuera Hansel y gretel digo corrieron cada uno para su reino Ed: que pequeños son los reinos u.ú Winry pasó por una extraña casa y una anciana la invitó a entrar. En eso un hollow aparece y lega una shinigami para….nekito: no se puede encontrar un narrador decente? Confundiste el animé grandísimo incompetente!Lo siento, la anciana la invitó a entrar a una habitación llena de círculos de transmutación, la joven tocó uno y cayó en un profundo sueño. No era una ancianita cualquiera sino que era el hada mala.

Hada mala: sólo un minuto, mejor una eternidad, que tenga un sueño placentero.

Los reyes buscaron a su hija por todo el reino y la encontraron dormida, sabían que era por la maldición, la llevaron a una torre y la dejaron en una cama. El príncipe Edward al enterarse fue a la torre. Miro dulcemente a la chica y…

Ed: vomitó, no la pienso besar!

Winry: y por qué no?'

Ed: que asco!

Winry: pero así dice la historia, debes besarme

Ed: no quiero, para que? No me conviene así mejor te quedas dormida para siempre x0x

Winry: nekito! TT

Nekito: Edward! Bésala!

Edward: no!

Nekito: te digo que si!

Edward: no! sale corriendo

Winry: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddd!

El príncipe salió al patio y se sentó en un banco de repente….

Alguien: soy Cosmo

Otro alguien: y yo Wanda

Los dos alguienes: y somos tus padrinos mágicos

Cosmo: pide un deseo Timmy digo Edward!

Wanda: tus deseos son ordenes para nosotros!

Ed: emmmmmmmmmm…deseo chubis!

Cosmo: echo! aparecen chubis

Ed: wiiiiii!

Wanda: que más?

Ed: deseo que termine la historia!

Cosmo: ok!

Edward va, como por arte de magia, a la habitación en la torre se acerca a winry y la besa en los labios, esta despierta. Y fueron felices para siempre **JUNTOS!**

Cosmo: y se casaron y tuvieron Winrycitas y Edwardcitos nOn

Wanda: aawww que lindo final!

Nekito: gracias Cosmo y Wanda, un momento que hacen aquí? Fuera de mi historia!

Edward: me estafaron!

Wanda: no es cierto, tu deseaste que terminara la historia.

Cosmo: así es y la historia debe terminar con el final de la autora!

Edward: trampa!

Winry: cállate!

Ban Midou: tuvo un sueño placentero?

Winry: O.o

Ban: así es yo soy el hada mala!

Nekito: xOx para la próxima consigo personajes decentes y un buen narrador q cobre barato!

Ginji: soy la princesa del lago de los cisnes!

Todos: trauma emocional por ver a ginji con tutu nekito apestas!

Nekito: aaahhh! Aléjense!

Una turba enfurecida persigue a nekito

**FIN**

Nekito:TT

No es justo por qué soy la única a la que sus personajes se le revelan TT

Narrador: dije------ FIN

Nekito: lo siento!

Narrador: y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado y todos fueron felices menos nekito W


End file.
